punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Hugger
Bear Hugger first appeared in the arcade verson of Super Punch-Out!!. His appearance resembles a Canadian lumberjack; however, with the lack of an under shirt, his appearance also resembles a hillbilly. In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach is immune to body blows. When someone gives him a body blow, he sticks his tongue out to annoy his opponent. When knocked down, he stands up to do a two-handed smash that always knocks down his opponent with one hit. (See King Hippo) This move of his explains his name. To avoid this move, players must hit the duck button to duck and avoid it. In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent. In the May 2009 issue of Game Informer, it was revealed that he was set to appear in the Wii Punch-Out!!, in the Major Circuit. In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he has actually managed to tame a bear and uses it to be his training partner for boxing (Though his Title defense montage implies that his Bear is actually his coach/boxing manager). Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) Bear Hugger first appeared in the Super Punch-Out!! arcade as the first opponent. He was immune to body blows thanks to his enormous stomach and could only be defeated with uppercuts. He'll attack very little and all his attacks are easy to avoid. He's really just a practice opponent so that the player will learn how to attack and avoid attacks. His strongest attack is his two handed smash that knocks out the player instantly and requires the player to duck in order to avoid it. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) He returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the second opponent. In this game, his stomach becomes vulnerable to body blows when he does a taunt during a fight. He also often does his two-handed smash when his opponent tries to punch him in the face, though his two-handed smash no longer does one-hit knock downs to his opponent but it's still a dangerous attack. His palette swap is Mad Clown. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Bear Hugger appears in Punch-Out!! for the Wii and is #2 in the major circuit. In this game, Bear Hugger is affected by body blows and his Bear Hug attack deals higher damage than in Super Punch-Out!! (about 1/2). Salmon fly off his face when you hit him, which changes to a shower of maple leaves when TKO'd. When knocked down, he yells "timber!". He's also fond of drinking maple syrup. Also a Star Punch during any of his attacks will instantly knock him down, and you can counter every attack for a star, something that makes him somewhat of a target for many speed runners. Richard Newman provides his voice. Star Oppurtunities: * Jab him when he flashes yellow when he sticks his tongue out on his first taunt. * Counter his Left Hook. * Counter his Overhead Smash. * Counter his Bear Hug. * Hit him when stomch is at the center when he stick his belly out on his second taunt. Instant Knockdowns: * Throw a star punch while Bear Hugger has his tongue stuck out on his first taunt. * Counter the Left Hook with a Star Punch while Bear Hugger moves his arm back. * Counter the Overhead Smash with a Star Punch when Bear Hugger is about to lower hs arm. * Counter the Bear Hug with a Star Punch when Bear Hugger goes "Hug!?". * Counter the second taunt with a star punch when Bear Hugger's belly is about to reach the center. Instant Knockout: * Use a Three Star Punch when Bear Hugger sticks his tongue out for his first taunt or when he says "Let's Dance!" for his second taunt. Six Punch TKO ''' * '''step one: '''throw a jab on his taunt.[ the one where he sticks his tongue out at you.] * '''step two: '''dodge all of his attacks, and then use your star punch the next time he taunts you. * '''step three: '''counter his hook, and then dodge the rest of his attacks. * '''step four: throw your star the next time he taunts you and... TIMBER!! * * * Title Defense mode ' Bear Hugger returned in Title Defense to win the champion's belt from Little Mac. He's got a toque (a type of hat commonly worn in Canada) this time and a boxing squirrel. He's got a couple of new attacks but also the old ones and a completely new attack scheme. His squirrel acts as a warning to when Bear Hugger is either open for attack or going to fake an attack. Bear Hugger also will only take 2 attacks unless he gets Star Punched with any amount, at which point he is actually stunned, allowing Mac to land some hits on Bear Hugger. The amount of punches Mac land is dependant on whether he used a One-Star Punch or a Two-Star Punch. A One-Star punch will allow 6 hits while a Two-Star Punch allows 10 hits. Stars fly off both Bear Hugger's head and the squirrel's head when stunned. If Little Mac uses a Star Punch when Bear Hugger is stunned, the squirrel disappears, but the stars circling around Bear Hugger's head will turn into salmon. After the first knockdown, he will get another attack: Catch and Release which is a delayed bear hug that's also a little stronger than the ordinary bear hug and much harder to counterpunch for a star. These two moves will be faked later in the combat. A three star uppercut will automatically knock Bear Hugger down, no matter how much health he has left. Note that Bear Hugger TD will NEVER be hit by an unstunned Star uppercut, unless you dodge an attack and then use the uppercut. You could actually use the Star Punch to duck under any of his his Bear Hugs, which will not only prevent Mac from getting hit, the Star Punch will then hit Bear Hugger. Also if you hit Bear Hugger while he taunts you after the first knock down, he will no longer leave him open, but knocks him back. Note that you should not allow the fight to go on for too long as Bear Hugger can become very unpredictable with his attack patterns and that getting the stars can get real tricky. Using the Instant Knockdown trick will allow you to win more easily. Glitch: If you use an uppercut right before the taunt, he will proceed to taunt, but he will also dodge it, and there will be a squirrel on top of the hat, at a generic default pose (which is when the player model's legs are down and completely straight, and they hold their arms out sideways. In short, the pose is really identical to a totem pole). When the player's punch gets blocked, when Bear Hugger gets stunned, or when he does a delayed attack, the squirrel turns back to normal. Star Oppurtunities: * Counter his Overhead Smash. * Counter his Delayed Overhead Smash when he says "ya!". * Jab him on his "Hat Trick" taunt. * Counter his Left Hook. * Counter his Delayed Left Hook. * Counter his Bear Hug. * Counter his Catch And Release Hug when he is about to move forward. * Counter his Fake Bear Hug when he is about to say "Fooled Ya!". * Counter his Fake Catch And Release Hug when he is about to laugh. Instant Knockdown: * Throw any Three-Star Punch when Bear Hugger is stunned. Regardless of how much health Bear Hugger has, he will instantly get knocked down. It is very crucial that you make due with this trick as Bear Hugger can become very difficult the longer the fight lasts. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Bear Hug! # TKO Bear Hugger in Round 1. # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Land a One-Star, Two-Star, and Three-Star Punch! # Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake Bear Hug. # Defeat Bear Hugger and NEVER duck! Quotes Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Watch out! I am a killer - I am the Bear Hugger!" (first match) * "You've come back for another spanking, eh?" (rematch) * "I've heard someone can beat me in 17 seconds." (endgame) * "Ow!" (after being hit by Mac) * "BONG....." (after being knocked down by Mac) Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Catch and Release!" (before performing special technique) * "Hoser!" (after unsuccessful overhead) * "He scores!" (after performing successful hook) * "I like raw fish." (during intermission) * "I'm a hugger, not a fighter. Take off, eh." (during intermission) * "I'm gonna stomp ya!" (before an attack) * "Hat Trick!" (Title Defense taunt) * "Hey hoser! I'm gonna hit you so hard, you're gonna see Northern Lights, eh!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "Hmmm, let's see now. I can't start until I find my little – wait, I hear him. I hear him, where are you? Where are... There you are you crazy little! Ahahahahaha!" (before match) * "Need a hug?" (before performing special technique) * "I have the strength *grunt* of a bear!" *slurp* "Oh that's good stuff-mm hmm." (during intermission) * "Salmon arm!" (after performing successful hook) * "Timber!" (when KD'd with a jab) * "Ah, I put the hat on, and... oh! (Squirrel pokes his tail in front of his eyes) Now, get your tail outta my eyes! How can I fight like that?" (Title Defense, before a new round) * Hyu-huck! Let's dance! Huh! (Career mode taunt) * "Bully" (After ducking bear hug) Doc Louis Tips: *''"Hey, Mac baby, listen up! This kid loves to Bear hug! He can't hug you if he can't catch you! Keep out of his way!"'' *''"Check it out, son. This sucka's got a tricky hook. You gotta dodge the right way, or you're gonna get hit."'' *''"Free the grizzly in him, Mac. Save your stars, and hammer this sucka home!"'' *''"Hey, Mac baby. Bear Hugger's quite the bush man. Remember, yell "Timber!", and knock this sucka down, baby knock him down!"'' *''"I know one thing, baby. Playing dare with this bear won't work. Nuh-uh! You gotta knock him out and send him back to the wild!"'' *''"Let's go, Mac baby! Rock this sucka so hard you put him, and his squirrel, into hibernation!"'' *''"Ok Mac, listen up. Normal attacks are not gonna faze this big bear. You gotta find an opening and unleash all your power, got it?"'' *''"Sometimes you get the bear, sometimes the bear gets lucky. Let's get the bear, Mac baby, let's get him."'' *''"Remember, Mac! Bear Hugger's got a tricky hook! Be careful the way you dodge! Be careful, son!"'' Trivia *When you look at his chest hair, you'll notice it resembles the shape of a pine tree. *King Hippo shares a similar fighting style to him, for they are both obese boxers who share similar moves. *He is one of the 3 bald boxers with facial hair. Soda Popinski and Bald Bull are the other two. *Before Punch-Out for Wii came out, fans thought Bear Hugger wouldn't be in the game because King Hippo's special attack has a resemblance to his bear hug. *He seems similar to the Heavy Weapons guy. '''(also known as: Heavy) from'' Team fortress 2'' *In the Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) instruction booklet, he is listed as hailing from Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. The Wii game retconned this into Salmon Arm, British Columbia. *In ''Super Punch-Out!! ''(SNES), the highest score against Bear Hugger is 68,020, by rdrunner0077, with only 16 milliseconds '''to spare. *In ''Super Punch-Out!! (SNES)', the lowest time against Bear Hugger is 0'13"43, by MeLeeak, which then has been proved that you can beat him under 0'17"00. *In Title Defense, no matter how you try to knock him out, whether it be by a hook, countering an attack/taunt, or stunning him, he will always show the special KO animation, which makes him one of the few opponents to always get a special KO animation, when TKO'd or KO'd from enough knockdowns. Interestingly enough, upon being defeated, the squirrel gets sent knocked out of his hat and into the audience. *Richard Newman, who does the voice of Bear Hugger in the Wii Version of Punch-Out!!, also did the voice of M. Bison the Street Fighter cartoon as well as Captain Ginyu in the Dragonball Z anime. *Bear Hugger may be lighter than King Hippo since he can get up after being knocked down while King Hippo only needs to be knocked down once. *Bear Hugger is left-handed, mostly because of his boxing stance is common for left-handed people. However this contradicts his fighting stance in the Wii version of the game (which he has a right-handed stance and holds a can of maple syrup with his right hand.) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters